1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of providing a gift giving service using a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-290899 discloses a system concerning wedding gifts in which a bridal pair opens a list of goods of their desire to the public via a network, and persons who have accessed the page select gifts they want to give.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-113659 discloses a technique of collecting contributions from a plurality of users on a network to purchase merchandise items.
In the techniques disclosed in the above literatures, however, each person gives one gift or one contribution. Hence, the techniques disclosed in the above literatures contain no idea of causing a plurality of persons to make a communal purchase of one gift.
That is, an organizer cannot freely designate a purpose, form a community, collect money from participants, and give a gift.